


light & warmth

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Es solo en las peores situaciones cuando te das cuenta en quien puedes confiar...Pero esta no es una historia de “traición”.Es una de reunión.





	light & warmth

Keiji dio un paso adelante, vacilando. Por el lado positivo, significaba que estaba a salvo y, de alguna manera, no completamente indefenso, como cuando estuvo solo durante los últimos días. Por otro lado ... ¿Eso significa que aceptó el hecho de que no volvería a ver a su familia nunca más? ¿Era esta su mejor opción? ¿Debería seguir buscándolos? 

Todas las señales apuntaban a que se encontraban bien, lejos de la ciudad. Sí, estaban sanos y salvos, lejos de la violencia, del horror, en algún lugar ... sin él.

Keiji entró distraídamente, sosteniendo su teléfono entre sus manos, esperando a que sonara el timbre con la llamada entrante de sus padres o su hermano, porque tendrían que llamarlo pronto, preguntando dónde estaba, dónde deberían recogerlo, o al menos, a dónde debería ir él para encontrarse con ellos.

No lo pensaría dos veces para largarse, aquí no era donde quería estar. Solo en medio de una multitud, observando a familias, amigos, amantes, enfrentando todo tipo de dificultades juntos, o reuniéndose, o simplemente acurrucados, mientras lo miran con ojos llenos de lástima.

Aunque era mejor que estar afuera, rodeado de situaciones peligrosas y el miedo a morir siguiéndole con cada paso.

_ Esto es lo mejor _ , Keiji se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez, sin creerlo ni un poco.

Su familia lo dejó atrás por amor de Dios. Lo abandonaron. Y no tenía a nadie más en quien confiar.

¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel?

En ese caso, ¿no estaría mejor -?

— ¿Akaashi?

El sonido de su apellido siendo pronunciado lo devolvió a la realidad.

Keiji giró, siguiendo la dirección de la tan familiar voz.

Se encontró con un par de ojos dorados, ligeramente oscurecidos por el reflejo de las nubes en el cielo, pero tan asombrosos como recordaba de aquellos días. El cabello salvaje, la constitución fuerte, las características siempre afables, reemplazando la sorpresa en el rostro ajeno con algo más...

Se acercaban con cada paso, aunque él otro no se movía, congelado en su lugar. Por supuesto, era Keiji quien corría, sin notar cuando empezaron a llevarle sus piernas hacia él, pero igualmente agradecido.

—Bokuto- —san, sus labios temblaron, negándose a dejar salir su voz, o cualquier semblante de coherencia.

Bokuto dejó caer la caja que sostenía, dándole la bienvenida a Keiji con los brazos abiertos y una de esas extrañas pero gentiles sonrisas suyas.

Y si se hubiera atrevido a mirar más de cerca, vería las lágrimas formándose en el rabillo de sus ojos dorados.

Y si no hubiera estado temblando tanto, se habría dado cuenta de los sollozos abandonando su cuerpo.

Y si no se hubiera perdido en el calor de ese pecho, habría sentido un tímido beso en su frente.

Pero Keiji no se dio cuenta, en cambio, se deleitaba con la fuerza del abrazo, en el olor de los días olvidados que tanto extrañaba, en el contacto de aquel que aun lejos nunca se fue, en el sentimiento de pertenencia.

Por primera vez en años, Keiji, el abandonado, se sintió como en casa.


End file.
